Overcoming Light
by XxBloody RomanticxX
Summary: A collection of poems deticated to my favorite characters!
1. poem 1

Kairi: Welcome to my first poem

Lloyd: YAY!

**

* * *

**

The Ghost

_I was the person  
He bumped into the other day  
I was the whisper  
She wouldn't have heard anyway_

_The world passes me by  
without even a glance  
I feel made out of glass  
won't they give me a chance?_

_I tried to be cool  
I tried to fit in  
But no matter what I do  
It never happens_

_Why can't they notice me?  
Why can't they understand?  
The broken pieces in my soul  
make up the person that I am_

_I'm just a face lost in their mind  
I'm just a drop in the sea  
I'm just a ghost  
can't you see me?_

_I walk through the crowded halls  
Feeling like nobody can see me  
But then you give me a warm smile_

_I guess ghosts can be seen  
_


	2. poem 2

**Kairi: This is a Rob/Rae Pairing poem!**

**Lloyd: Don't hurt us we stil beleve in rob/star and bb/rae**

**Kairi: A special thanks to Aubrey You rock! Tell me what your favorite pairing is and I'll write a poem to them.**

**Reviews:**

**To Aubrey:_ Exactly, If you don't like dark poetry don't read them it's the same with pairings. Thanks for all your support._**

**To DarkRaven531: _I Knew you would get the part of kate!_**

**

* * *

Its not your fault**

**Poem 2**

I can look right through your eyes

Words that flee your lips are paper-doll lies

I know much better than to buy

When you look away and say you're fine.

My heart bleeds every time you fall,

It's not your fault. It's not your fault.

I would give you all my silver stars,

It's not your fault. It's not your fault.

If you only knew the angel you are,

It's not your fault. It's not your fault.

It's just so hard to watch you fall,

When it's not your fault. It's not your fault.

I wish I could dive into your heart,

Drag out what makes you fall apart.

Concealed dejection grows so cold

Tearing at your shattered soul.

You're the only one who can't see,

Behind your back grow angel wings.

One day you will fly.

* * *

Kairi: As always Read and review!


	3. poem 3

Kairi: This is a Star/Rob poem 

Lloyd: For the stupid people who cant tell

**

* * *

Lonely State **

**Poem 3**

_You packed up and left here,_

_With intentions of visiting later this year._

_And I will count each and every day,_

_Until the next time I see your pretty face. _

This lonely state,

_Is not the same._

_Three years and thousands of miles._

_Keep us away._

_This lonely state,_

_Will never change._

_These stupid numbers_

Won't keep me away.

_I'll find a way. _

I hope

_I hope Tameran treating you fine.  
_

_I hear the weather is great this time_

_Of the warm winterless year._

_I'd do anything to be there with you. _

I wish I was more than just and average face

_In the crowd that welcomes you everyday._

_When the music ends,You'll be greeted with another sketch and a familiar friend._

_As I sit here in my lonely State._

_Wondering when I'll see your face._

_

* * *

_

Kairi: As always Read and review


	4. poem 4

Kairi: This is for Aubrey

Lloyd: Yes its Raven Malchior

**

* * *

Poem 2 Reviews: **

**_TO:_** **_Unneeded Mistress of Darkness_**- _I DON'T LIKE BB/TER!_

_**TO: Hittomi**_- _Thanks for all the support I really appreciate it! Since you've been so kind tell me your fav pairing and I'll Write a poem for ya _

_**TO: Unwanted Mistress of Darkness**- Only you could want valentines day on the 13 th and walk under a ladder, brake a mirror and get 11 years of good luck_O.o

* * *

**Poem 3 Reviews:**

**_TO: Aubrey:_** _Well here is your poem!_

**_TO: Unwanted Mistress of Darkness:_** _YOU LIKE AVRIL NOW?_

* * *

**Make a comeback**

**Poem 4**

_I'm being pushed away from you,  
And I know it's not fair.  
Walking the opposite direction,  
I can't pretend I don't care._

_I can't pretend you're not here,  
In my heart tonight.  
Yet another come back,  
I guess you dont give up without a fight._

_The taste left my lips,  
The taste of your name.  
I can't say that what you made me feel,  
Was nothing but a little game._

_I cry in the dark.  
Don't leave me.  
You're all I ever wanted.  
You're everything I need._

_I try to look in your eyes _

_I cant pretend everythings fine_

_I look in your eyes.  
Searching for the magic that swept me up that night._

_Where did it go? Where did it go?  
I'll find it once again one day.  
It will make a come back someday._


	5. poem 5

Kairi: I would like to apologize for the crappy poem last chappie

Lolyd: I hope this one is better -;

**

* * *

**

_Sweet Dreams_

**_Poem 5_**

_Confiscate the blue from the sky,_

_I'll free it when I start to cry._

_Absent thoughts in my mind,_

_Will be wrapped up tonight._

_Sweet dreams,_

_To what's left of my misery._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Of what's left of me._

_Pieces of me,_

_They disappear slowly._

_This lack of feeling feels okay,_

_As I gradually fade away._

_Everything I said,_

_I wish it all were dead._

_I spoke nothing but the truth,_

_Because I am your only fool._

_Confiscate the blue from the sky,_

_I'll free it when I start to cry._

* * *

Kairi: I am SO sorry if this sucks 


	6. Poem 6

Kairi: I decided to put 2 up

* * *

**Im just fine with the scares**

**Poem 6**

_As I watch the sun fall,_

_I wipe a tear from my eye._

_There's nobody here to acompany me,_

_Except the fading sky._

_So I say goodbye to the sun,_

_Knowing that the next day,_

_The sun will shine once again,_

_No matter what happens today._

_Theres an emptiness in my soul,_

_I'm uncertain how I can heal._

_But sitting here with the moon as my friend,_

_There's no explaining how I feel._

_Yesterday,_

_I felt like giving up the fight._

_But tonight,_

_I'm just fine with my scars._

_As I look up to the stars._

_Yesterday I felt like nothing,_

_But I didn't know what I had._

_Even if I feel so alone as I sit here,_

_But being alone might not be so bad_

* * *

Kairi: Meh review


	7. Poem 7

**Kairi: Ok here is another on, **

**Lloyd: Oh and for one of my fav reviewers (Hittomi) your poem is coming up in our next chapter.**

**Kairi: MY next chapter**

**Lloyd: OUR NEXT CHAPTER**

**Kairi: but-(sniffle) i do all the wwwwooooorrrrrkkkk ?.?**

**Lloyd: Sooo.your point?**

**Kairi: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH(crys)**

**

* * *

**

**Insomniac's lullaby**

**Poem 4**

_Can't get to sleep again,  
Too much on my mind.  
I'm awake,  
I'm alive.  
I just feel dead  
Although I'm just fine._

_My hands are limp  
As they hang off the bed  
My brain is fried  
Inside my throbbing head._

_I hear the voices in my head call  
I wish they would just shut up.  
I stare at these four walls  
Once again.  
Just like  
Last night_

_Why can't they leave me to sleep?  
Leave me in a dreamland  
Where everything is fine  
And everything's alright._

_But they leave me_

_To sing the Insomniac's lullaby_

* * *

Kairi: Read and Review plz 


	8. Poem 8

**Kairi: GRRRR im so upset with myself**

**Lloyd: (pats back) Its ok hunny**

**Kairi: Well here you go hittomi im sorry it sucks ;**

**

* * *

**

Set me free

**Poem 8**

_You must be the stranger seen in my dream,  
_

_You must be an angel that came from above,  
_

_Smile like the sun, bearing wings unseen,  
_

_Miles nor age will not weaken my love,  
_

_Unlike the darkness, your eyes show bright light,  
_

_Just like the sun dropped into the blue sky,  
_

_And if I was granted one single night,  
_

_To be with you, it would be paradise,  
_

_I would give up all my small fragile dreams,  
_

_Watch everything I have wash away too ,  
_

_Just to be a part of your memory ,  
_

_And just to live one single day with you,  
_

_But I'll wait patiently 'til you find me,  
_

_Dropping these silent words into the cold sea,_

_And wait until you set my heart free..._

* * *

Kairi: Read and review (heavy sigh)


	9. Poem 9

Kairi: Oh My Flippin BOB!

Omar: (gasp) dont use bobs name in vain!

Kairi: SHUT UP OMAR > Okie i wanted to thank **Raven of the Night 676 **for all your support im going in a more depressing direction and of course **Hittomi** YOU ROCK! I cant beleve you said something that nice i was like AWWWWWW

This poem is in Ravens point of view

Kairi: Im pretty sure this is awful so if u dont review is alright

* * *

**My dear friends  
Don't ask why  
I haven't an answer for you  
Promise you won't cry **

Maybe I can find happiness  
With the sharp pain of the cut  
The phone keeps on ringing  
But I will not pick it up

I'll make sure to wait there  
So you don't have to fear  
Then you will have a friend  
To walk with you at the end

My dear friends  
I'm so sorry I want to let go  
But life isn't worth it here  
And the days go too slow

Maybe you will cry  
As you watch you and I  
Just become yourself  
But you will find someone else

My dear friends  
Everyday is as dark as night  
But please help guide me  
Towards the small light

* * *

Kairi: I enjoy reviews 


	10. poem 10

Kairi: I hope you guys like this…..

**

* * *

**

Lost

_Half of my is heart faded away_

_I wish you didn't have to go todayY_

_ou have half of my heart_

_  
I feel so lost, so ripped apart _

I'm Lost

I don't know what to do

Without you

I'm Lost

No hope all pain

All loss no gain

I'm lost

_Please call me_

_(I know you cant)_

_I miss you_

_(Do you miss me too?)_

_When your gone_

_I'm in a constant depression_

_And don't know why_

_I couldn't answer your question_

_Why?_

_Does your stupid lie_

_Effect me so?_

_I'm Lost_

_I don't know what to do_

_And you still don't have a clue_

_I'm lost_

_No hope_

_As I'm climbing up this rising slope_

_I couldn't tell you the truth_

_So I have to lie_

_You could never understand_

_How that part of me is died._


	11. poem 11

**Kairi: Omg! Hittomi YOU SO ROCK! thanks for sticking with me alllll this time! sorry it took soo long my creative juices werent flowing as they should!**

**Riley: going to her first funeral helped!**

**Kairi: yah...sorry but kyle wont be joining us ever again...**

**Riley: yah rest in peace**

**Kairi: but thank you hittomi I'm going to try to post two today**

**Riley: this poem is for kyle but it can be put in the POV of beast boy**

**

* * *

**

**The hardest Poem**

**_The hardest poem _****  
_The hardest poem I ever had to write Was about you_**

_**The one who lead m****e towards the light**_

**_Show'd me what was right_**

**_Helped me fight_**

**_This is the hardest thing I ever had to say_**

**_They all sit in rows_**

**_Black from head to toe_**

**_Egarly hearing my poem confession_**

**_With sad, angry facial expressions_**

**_How can I put into words_**

**_How you were there for me _**

**_When I needed you_**

**_I cant _**

**_So I look into the velvet lined coffin_**

**_See your emerald eyes_**

**_Lifeless and dead_**

**_Oh how I miss you_**

**_And all the annoying things you do_**

**_And I can forgive you for being untrue_**

**_If you would just wake up_**

**_And lead me towards the good_**

**_Again just like before_**

**_Now I miss you even more_**

**_Its hard watching you best friend die_**

**_because he had no more lies_**

**_slowly he cut himself every night_**

**_he didnt want to be alive_**

**_he couldnt stay _**

**_not even for his friends_**

**_Still the thing I dread_**

**_Is waking up with you still dead_**

**_Where did you go_**

**_No that's the hardest thing to except _**

**_The hardest thing to know_**

* * *

**Kairi: again thatnk you! and im sorry if it sucks but i needed to vent a little**


	12. poem 12

**Kairi: Hittomi I swear you ROCK MY SOCKS!**

**Riley: Thanks For you reviews**

**

* * *

**

Smell Of you colonge

_**I met this guy the other day,**_

_**The fascination I had for him,**_

_**Wouldn't go away,**_

_**I found myself praying he would stay…**_

_**The next day,**_

_**I saw him again,**_

_**His heart was spilled on the cold floor,**_

_**I comforted him as a friend,**_

_**Nothing more…**_

_**The girl came back,**_

_**She was begging for a second chance,**_

_**He smiled and yet again,**_

_**Asked her to dance…**_

_**Pretend love was all he got,**_

_**Romance novel fairytales,**_

_**My heart lay twisted in a knot,**_

_**I wished from then on,**_

_**For him to be my own…**_

_**He had her,**_

_**And I felt so alone,**_

_**All I had for comfort,**_

**_Was the smell of your cologne…_**


	13. poem 13

**Kairi: This is about me and my best friend but in teen titan version its how Terra and her OC best friend meet and why she ran away. I was listening to my chemical romance while writting this so i stole one line from their song...Um yah**

**Deticated to: Spaz (i miss youspaz :sniff:)and Physco Best friends forever!**

****_**

* * *

**_

_**Down at the park,**_

_**Are two best friends,**_

_**Singing songs that make you slit your wrists**_

_**Letting blood flow down,**_

_**From Long before done wounds,**_

_**Down at the town,**_

_**They sing a song,**_

_**While running and laughing,**_

_**Was it that fun?**_

_**The girl goes home,**_

_**Mothers mad,**_

_**Slaps her hard across the face,**_

_**Tells her she's a disgrace,**_

_**Mom goes slamming out the door,**_

_**Blood taste so sweet in her mouth,**_

_**As she opens the kitchen door,**_

_**(I Miss you SO bad, and laughs that we had are all im gonna miss…)**_

_**One hand falls to the floor…**_

_**Was it worth it?**_

_**The other trudges home,**_

_**Wishes she could go anywhere but home,**_

_**Her daddy's gone again,**_

_**Out with his new girlfriend,**_

_**No one notices,**_

_**No one cares,**_

_**Picking up the phone,**_

_**She despondently stares,**_

_**At the kitchen,**_

_**(I miss you So BAD, and your smile is the one I miss)**_

_**Two best friends,**_

_**There no matter what,**_

_**Two that care,**_

_**About the other most,**_

_**Two miss each other,**_

_**Cause they live far apart,**_

_**Two hearts,**_

_**One beat….**_


	14. Old friends like to hurt you

**Kairi:...(sigh)**

**Detication: Kate****

* * *

**

**You selfish person**

**Why cant you see**

**Your still my friend**

**Just cause I fond another friend**

**Doesn't mean I don't care about you…**

**I wish you would just go away,**

**I cant bealeve I even called you**

**I just wanted to spend some time with you…**

**Was that so bad!**

**It hurt me so much**

**I guess I was stupid to call you first**

**Well I hope your happy**

**You can have your me free life**


End file.
